


secrets

by thefudge



Category: Actor RPF, CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Vampire Diaries RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Infidelity, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, meeting on set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge
Summary: He shouldn't, and she definitely shouldn't. But they do. (anyway, don't read this, lol)





	secrets

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO, you might be wondering "what the fuck?" Basically, my sis, @irresistible-revolution and I have been speculating about this possible pairing for quuuuite some time and I decided hey, it's fiction, it can't hurt right? Also, I read this spectacular Ryan Gosling/Emma Stone oneshot the other day by @arbitrarily and I have been @____@ ever since. 
> 
> 80% of the stuff you'll read here (but don't, lol) is my own version of events, but a small 20% is based on some facts/tweets etc. These two were definitely tight for a short time and then...never showed their faces in public again. Like, they spent Thanksgiving together and took all sorts of cute pics and had fun shenanigans on set and then...nothing. Well, Jomo got married and Kat...started singing about being a mistress. No joke, her last two albums and the Muse videos are all about her and a married dude. Ppl were speculating it was Ian, but come on, it's not. Lol, so this is just me speculating. Again, this is all fun & games, I am not claiming anything is based on actual real life. So pls DON'T tweet this at the actors or anything. I just wanted to write something because I am all up in my feels. Four of you might read it. The rest of you, look away!  
> Anyway IGNORE ALL OF THIS. byeeee.

_All of my secrets turn me on cause nobody knows_  
_My guilty conscience has gone rogue and it's left me alone with_  
_All of my secrets, won't let me go_

Kat Graham - Secrets

 

 

****

 

The first time she meets him she is freezing her butt off. She's dressed in the very thin 1960s hippy dress for the "Last Dance" episode. Her hair has been doused in hairspray and her tall funky boots are doing a fine job of pinching her ankles. 

He comes up to her wearing a parka jacket and holding a warm coffee for himself and she feels an intense jealousy that probably does not translate well to her face. She tries to smile. 

"Hiya, I don't think we've been properly introduced," he says, raising his free hand. 

They haven't. She's seen him around set, but so far they haven't shared any table-readings and she honestly didn't have the guts to go up to the new "villain", who happens to be an older British guy. She's pretty sure Bonnie will have to kill him at one point, or _die_ trying (Kat rolls her eyes internally) so it's best not to see him as a regular. Julie and David said his stint will run for only a few episodes tops. 

"No, I guess not. I'm Kat."

"Joseph," they shake hands. 

"Oh. Like my dad," she blurts out.   _Ouch_ , she didn't mean to say that. But for some reason she was sure his name was Joe. 

"Your dad? I guess I'm flattered?" he says with a small laugh. 

"Don't be! I mean, sure, if you want to," she replies with a nervous titter. Later, she will blame the cold for this really insipid conversation. 

She rubs her elbow and looks around for the PA who is in charge of bringing her coat. 

"Here, let me," Joseph mumbles, noticing her discomfort, and he shrugs out of his parka. "This is also for you." Kat is confused for a moment, until he makes her hold the coffee while he slips the thick coat over her shoulders. 

Her hands are warmed instantly by the Styrofoam. The rest of her is pretty bundled up too. He insists on clipping the buttons at her throat. His fingers brush against her extremely stiff hair. 

She wants to thank him, but instead what comes out is, "You didn't have to give me your coffee."

"You look like you need it," he smiles and his cheeks are dimpled momentarily. This has the effect of making him look older somehow. But she's twenty-two, she thinks everyone is older. 

 "It's honestly these boots," she says, pointing at her feet. "They're killing me."

"I don't envy you."

"So, are you shooting a scene?" she asks quickly, as if to move past this awkward episode. "I didn't see you in the script."

"No, I'm just watching today. Well...I'm following Matt Davis around to get a feel of Klaus." 

"Ah, gotcha," she says and wonders if he's one of those "method" actors. It fits the whole British persona. 

"I promise I'm not going method," he laughs, and it's spooky that he read her mind. 

They hear the set bells going off behind them. Kat sees Nina and Steve approaching across the parking lot. Ian and Paul follow a few steps behind.

"So..." she trails off. "Thanks for the parka." 

She tries to take it off using her free hand, but he anticipates her troubles yet again. He comes forward and slips it off her. It glides down her shoulders and she already misses the warmth. 

She runs past him with a flustered "bye!" and joins the people she's familiar with. 

 

 

"Did you know he was in _Alexander_?" Ian tells her as they get ready for their dance scene. "He probably got to rub elbows with Angelina Jolie and Anthony Hopkins." 

"I haven't seen it, but...this must be a downgrade," she mutters into his shoulder. 

"Hey now, no bad-mouthing our prestigious network." 

"Sooorry," she drags the word and smiles. Across Ian's shoulder she can see Joseph standing against the wall with Matt Davis, chatting quietly. 

He catches her eye and gives a small wave. She nods and looks away. 

 

 

The fake blood capsules itch. She's got two in her bra and a small one up her nose. At this point, wouldn't it be easier to just make her a vampire? But she's not about to complain, because she likes this scene. She gets to strut up all purposely to Alaric!Klaus and give him a piece of her mind. 

She's been working with her acting coach on "emoting". Kat will sometimes go for "hyperbole", as Ivana told her, which means she gives too much in one moment and is sort of exhausted and flat in the next. "You're afraid you won't be believable, but if you struggle so hard, you really _won't_. You're just _one_ person, you have to be smart about your "range.   

She has to tone it down, but she doesn't know how. 

She's doing well with Alaric's taunts, keeping her cool, matching him word for word. But once the fighting proper starts, her lines become shaky and her voice goes very high. It's the damn magic spells. She always has trouble with them. No one sounds dignified shouting vulgar Latin. 

The director yells "Cut!" and he's saying they're gonna have to do another take from the beginning.  

Kat rubs a pulsing knot in her forehead. Matt Davis is telling her not to sweat it, that it's a tough scene. She has to freaking _die_. Sort of. It takes time. 

And then the director is talking to her too. But there's someone else pitching in the conversation.

"Maybe the scene should go without the Latin. Have her hit him with all she's got, see if it works? Just a suggestion, of course," Joseph says, scratching the side of his head self-consciously. 

He's new, but he's older and British, so the director doesn't tell him to sit tight and let him do his job. 

They try it without the spells. 

 

 

She screams so hard her throat feels raw and she twists her fingers until they hurt. She can contort her body pretty well from so many years of dancing, but it's Matt Davis who has to writhe on the floor. Kat punches the blood capsules and the liquid starts gushing out over her lips. She starts crying for good measure. Ivana would say, "Hyperbole. Tone it down. Breathe. Make it level." 

But this is how she can make Bonnie feel _alive_. So she abandons herself to temporary hysteria. 

From across the room, Joseph stares. He doesn't look impressed. More like concerned. Well, screw him.

She turns her bloody face to Nina who is crying in Paul's arms. 

This is the moment where she's supposed to collapse on the floor. Her dancing skills come in handy once again. She bends to an uneven angle. She's also aided by a small brace around her waist, but it does little to take away the pain. 

"Nooo!" Nina screams.

Kat bends one knee behind her and drops down. _Fuck_. She dropped down too hard and hit her head like a moron.

"Cut!" the director yells. "That was pretty good!"

 _Pretty good_ , she snorts. Her brain is mush right now. 

She blinks her eyes open. It's Joseph who got to her first. He's placed one hand under her stiff hairdo. 

"That's definitely a nasty bump," he says with a small smile and then other people are rushing towards her and he is swallowed up by the crowd. 

 

 

She's having drinks with Ian and Nina a couple of hours later. The two are still in their honeymoon phase of their relationship and Kat is happy for them, though she finds it a little eerie to see them together off-set. She'd never date a co-star. It's way too messy. Don't mix work and pleasure, that's what her parents taught her. 

"You know he asked to do a take as Matt?" Ian says, bringing her gin n' tonic from the bar. 

 Kat frowns. "He...wanted to play Alaric?" 

"Yeah, he wanted to duke it out with you in that scene. Just to get a feel of _Klaus_ ," Ian rolls his eyes. "That's what he keeps saying. Dude needs to relax. It's not that big a part." 

"Yeah, Katherine's still the big baddie," Nina agrees. 

But they're both wrong. Kat often goes back to that night in the bar, wondering if they ever suspected how "big" this whole thing would turn out to be. 

 

 

She sees him at the next table-reading, but he's sitting far away from her. She's kind of glad. They've told him to get a haircut, so he trimmed down his curls. She supposes he's good-looking, if you're into that sort of thing. She's not.

Ugh, she has to go through another big chunk of Latin chants. 

Steve McQueen, who is her partner for the scene just looks at her in earnest, as if the stuff she's saying _isn't_   nonsense. 

But she catches Joseph smiling into his script. Trying to suppress a laugh. 

Kat shakes her head and continues in the same dry monotone, even if her voice is pitched a little higher. She hopes she gets to kill Klaus. 

 

 

He catches her in make-up the next day.

"Um, sorry for barging in. I just hope you're not cross with me." 

Kat doesn't turn around in her chair. Barb, the make-up artist, would kill her if she broke her concentration right now. Bonnie Bennett is hardly ever doled up in her scenes, but it still takes half an hour to get the eye-shadow right. 

"Uh, why would I be?" she asks casually, staring up as Barb applies the eyeliner. 

"I thought, well, maybe I upset you. At the table-read."

"You didn't. You're allowed to laugh."

"I wasn't laughing at _you_ ," he says, leaning against the dressing table. Barb throws him a look. 

"I was laughing at the script, to be honest. But don't say I said that," he adds with mischief in his voice. 

"Too late. Barb is wearing a wire, aren't you, Barb?" Kat teases, though she feels a little mollified. At least he made the effort to apologize. Sort of.

Joseph laughs. "All right then, I'll leave you to it." 

But before he walks out of the room, he says, as if in passing, "I think I caught one of your songs on the radio? It was ...very dynamic." 

Kat wheels around in her chair but he's already gone and Barb is chastising her. 

 _Huh, weirdo_ , she thinks. Number one, no way he heard her songs on the radio. She's never been that popular. And number two, _dynamic_? He's such a white boy. 

 

 

She thinks she understands later. Her songs are not a perfect reflection of herself. Not really. If you met her, you wouldn't picture her rapping about a flaky boyfriend. Oh, she puts a lot of heart in her songs and loves throwing herself into the beat, but...her artistic choices are limited at the moment. She has to make a lot of dance music in order to really get herself out there. She has to be snappy and, sigh, _dynamic_. She has to be charts-friendly. She's been working at this for most of her life. She knows that once she gets her platform, she will experiment more, she will be braver, she will make her songs be a true reflection of herself. 

Or maybe that's a luxury. Maybe you only get that one hit and then fade into obscurity. She's too young to cry about it. 

 

 

Cottrell picks her up from set one night. He's brought donuts. Kat punches him in the biceps. 

"You know I can't have any!"

"That's fine, you're gonna watch _me_ eat."

"Pig."

But Michael Trevino is nearby and he's _starving_ , so he's willing to grab a few. He makes a big show of stuffing a chocolate-glazed donut in his mouth.

Kat wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"You guys are the worst." 

"Hey, Jo, want a donut?" Michael calls over her shoulder. 

Joseph is sitting in one of the cast chairs, flipping through the script absently. He looks up, smiles and shakes his head. "Can't. Got a nude scene coming up. Have to look my best and all that." 

Kat frowns. "Wait, I'm not fighting you naked, am I?" 

That seems to make everyone pause, including her boyfriend. 

 She and Joseph stare at each other for a beat that lasts too long, and then he laughs. "No, no, I'm fully dressed when we face off."

"Phew," she rolls her eyes as if that would have been awful. But truth be told, she _is_ nervous about their confrontation at the end of the season. Seeing him naked wouldn't have helped. 

Later in the car, Cottrell asks what "that guy's deal is".

"Uh, he's from Wales?" 

Cottrell snorts. "Thanks, Babe. That clears it up." 

 

 

Now when they do table-reads, he pretends to be all serious and pensive when she chants in Latin. He stares at her like she's delivering a sermon. Kat breaks into strangled laughter. 

" _Stop_ that."

"What? Magic is no laughing matter. I take your craft very seriously." And his expression is comically studied, like he's auditioning for _Zoolander_.

Kat throws the script at him. 

"Someone make him turn around."

Ian nudges him in the ribs. "You heard the lady."

But even with his chair turned in the opposite direction, Kat's eyes are drawn to the back of his head and she can't keep a straight face. She knows he's smiling too. 

 

 

Sometimes she'll warm up on set. She'll do some splits and stretches, but nothing too adventurous. Bonnie Bennett is not an action hero, sadly. 

One time, when she thinks no one's watching, she raises herself on her toes and does a small arabesque, on pointe.  She stretches her leg back and throws her arms open, like a true ballerina. 

Her mother was heartbroken when she couldn't continue with ballet. She might've been at SAB right now, performing Tchaikovsky. 

But instead she's in Atlanta, filming a vampire show. 

Kat is still proud of her work, but there are some regrets.

Later that day, she walks past Joseph's chair, his script abandoned on the seat. But what catches her eye is the rough sketch of a ballerina, leg thrown back. 

 

 

"I can't  come - stop it, I won't change my mind. _Stop_. I have to get up early! I'm sorry, that's just how it is! I can't party all night with you! It's too bad you don't have a steady job -"

Kat removes the phone from her ear. Cottrell hung up on her. Admittedly, she shouldn't have said that last part. It's not fair to him. 

 _You're working too hard, we never get to do anything anymore_ , is his usual refrain, and he's not entirely wrong. 

 But this is her career. She will not fuck it up. 

She brushes past Joseph on her way to make-up and she doesn't give a damn if he heard any of that. 

 

 

"That's a proper battle outfit," he remarks when he sees her in the black jumpsuit. Kat straightens her shoulders.  For once, she knows "Bonnie" looks good. Like she's about fuck shit up. But you know, more lady-like. This is a teen show, after all.

She's feeling bold so she reaches forward and clinks her nails against the beads at his throat. 

"This isn't very villainous."

 "Personal touch," he says, and his hand wraps around her wrist. 

Kat stutters a little, but he unfurls her fingers and presses his thumb in the middle of her palm. "You're going to do the claw again, aren't you?" 

"Well, only the best for you," she says, breathless, because this is their big showdown and she's not going to hold back. She's got the power of one hundred witches and all that.

"It's funny how you're given all this power..." he trails off, still holding her hand. "But you don't get to use it often."

"They usually save my stuff for the finale," she mumbles, increasingly aware of their continued contact. 

"I'm sure Klaus wouldn't kill you," he adds, as if recalling a previous conversation. "He'd love to have you on his side, I bet."

"I doubt Bonnie would be tempted."

"He'd find a way to convince her. I mean, that's his life's goal, acquiring more power."

"That's your read on him?" 

"It's pretty obvious...he craves it so much because he's so weak."

" _Weak_?" she echoes, startled. "Have you _met_ him?"

He smiles wryly. "Yes, and doesn't it seem like he's overcompensating? Maybe struggling with a big chip on his shoulder?" 

Kat wants to ask what he means, but it doesn't look like he'll offer a more detailed explanation.

"Well, he can't have _my_ power," she says with a nervous grin.  She tugs at her hand and he releases it, almost as if he didn't realize he still had it. 

"By the way, I didn't know you could draw," she adds, looking down. 

"Oh, my dad's an artist," he says quickly, as if that explains the ballerina sketch. "He's pretty well-known back home." 

"Really? That's cool." 

 

 

_Weak, weak, weak, weak..._

It keeps swirling round her head, like a heady cocktail. 

"Cut!" the director yells.

She's having trouble again. 

 

 

 

Joseph takes her aside. 

"I swear I'm pulling no punches over there," she says, a hand cradling her stomach. She's panting heavily. The forest decor around them looks disheveled from the wind turbine. 

He puts his hands on her shoulder. 

"Listen, you're going about it the wrong way."

"Oh, _please_ , coach me, Mr. Expert," she drawls, rolling her eyes.

"Fine. You're giving me pain, but I want anger." 

 She flinches. Well...that's a rather personal way of putting it.

"Every time you use your powers to this extent, it's supposed to be torture for you. But you don't have to _feel_ the pain, even if it says so in the script," he adds, rubbing her arm. "You can _choose_ how you interpret it."

"I can choose to feel anger instead," she states.

"You're in command, aren't you? _Revel_ in it."

"Easy for you to say, you get to make cool speeches and snap necks. All I get to do is..."

"Make me beg for my life?"

"...That's not too bad I guess. But I can't be angry with you. You're being nice to me."

He removes his hands then and shoves them in his pocket.

"Very well, I will be un-nice. Let me see. Your hair looks terrible. It's all..wavy."

Kat laughs. 

"Your face is frankly....awful, just awful. I don't know how you can look yourself in the mirror. You must cover it with a sheet."

"You know you're not helping, right?" she giggles. 

"Your eyes are a horrible shade of vomit green and you have the grace of a hippopotamus." 

Kat shakes her head. Her cheeks hurt from smiling. 

"Did I mention your Latin is really bad?"

"Several times."

"Ah, I've got it. You're afraid," he says with a serious mien. 

"Afraid of what?" she demands, still smiling. 

"Of being alone, of course. That's why you're with that boyfriend of yours, isn't it?"

Her smile fades away. 

"...what?" 

"You tell yourself he's right for you because you've known each other forever." 

"I - that's not -"

"You probably think this is the best you'll ever get. I've noticed you don't think too highly of yourself."

Her face twitches, she's not sure she heard him right. How - how does he know this about her and Cottrell? Who is he to judge her? How _dare_ he -

"Okay, let's try that again!" the director shouts, pulling them away from each other. 

 

 

She's got absolutely _no_ problem eviscerating him now. She strolls down the forest path as if she were about to incinerate it. 

She revels in it.

"You were supposed to be _dead_!" Klaus screams.

And she's not supposed to be smiling, but she is. She enjoys watching him cower. She enjoys it a little _too_ much. When the director yells "Cut!" she's still going. 

 

 

Afterwards, he tries to tell her he was only getting her riled up for the performance. 

But she won't hear it and she freezes him out at every turn. She doesn't want to examine his words. He shouldn't talk crap about other people's relationships. The few times Emily visited the set, he looked like he was putting up with a chore. 

 _Maybe he's projecting_ , she thinks and then stops thinking about him.

She's forced to see him at the season 2 wrap party, however. 

Joseph corners her by the buffet and tries for another apology. Or, not really an apology, it seems.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." 

Oh, he's a little drunk. Perfect. 

"I'm not mad at you," she says, smoothing down her dress.

"You look lovely, by the way," he mentions, as if he mourns the fact. His tie is crooked. 

"Thank you. I have to get back to my friends." 

"Aren't I also your friend?" he says and dips his head in a way she doesn't trust. 

"Not right now." 

"Friends get to be honest with each other," he continues unsteadily.

"Actually, friends know when to _stop_."

Joseph steps back, looking truly hurt. She doesn't have time for this. Candice waves at her from one of the tables and she makes a dash for it. 

She notices him getting progressively drunker throughout the evening. Not that she cares. He can do whatever he wants.

It's just that, whenever she looks up, she catches him staring. No matter where she happens to be, he seems to have an inbuilt radar. It's a little unnerving. And probably not pleasant for his girlfriend, who is trying to get him to get his act together.

Kat steps on the dance floor with Paul who is telling her a funny story about his wife, and from the corner of her eye she sees Emily walking out of the party, not followed by Joseph. 

 

 

Over the summer, the "Klaus hype-train" becomes an actual thing. It turns out, he's a fan favorite. Even though he's barely been in a handful of episodes, everyone on Twitter is fawning over him, the sizable female fan-base especially. 

It's probably his dangerous allure and the fact that you don't know what he plans to do next. Stefan and Damon are somewhat predictable since they both have emotional attachments to Elena, but Klaus doesn't seem to care about anyone so far.

The fans are already wondering if he'll get a love interest. 

Kat tends to scroll past mentions of him. Until she gets his letter.

Yes, he writes her a freaking letter, in freaking _cursive_.  He could've just emailed her, but no. 

He decided this would be more personal. Admittedly, it _is_ funny to read "I was a bone head" in his loopy calligraphy. The rest of the letter is much the same; he doesn't spare himself. It reads like a roast. It's a little bit much. Now that she's had time to reflect, she realizes she might've been too hard on him. 

At the end, he mentions as a "by the by" that he's broken up with Emily because it wasn't fair to her. He doesn't explain what wasn't fair to her. But he hopes they can go back to being "pals" because they still have to work together and she's a person he "deeply admires". 

Kat shoots him an email asking him if he's going to Comic Con with the rest of the cast. He replies pretty quickly with a _See you there?_

_I don't think you will. I'm locking myself up in the recording studio for at least a month. K._

_You will be missed. J._

_Thx. Bone-head. K._

_;) I'm never getting rid of that one, am I?  J._

_If the shoe fits. K._

_I don't think I have your number. J._

 She doesn't respond for a while. Mulling with herself. It's really not a big deal. They're work colleagues. They should be able to keep in touch.

 

 

He texts her a photo of him at Comic Con, surrounded by his new fans. He's wearing a fitting gray T-shirt and his hair looks nice, she hates to say. 

_Pretty uneventful here ;)_

She rolls her eyes. _Your ego is showing._

_How's song writing going?_

_Great, when I'm not being interrupted._

_Can I come listen?  :p_

_No way. I'm not even halfway done._

He doesn't respond for a while, but when he does, he attaches a photo of his fans holding up a sign. "You can do it, Kat!" 

 _Please stop corrupting minors_ , she replies with a smile. 

 

 

They get back to shooting season 3 in early August and the dynamic is different. For one, the ratings and fan-response over the summer have elevated "Klaus" to semi-regular status. Paul was hoping season 3 would be his "Ripper" season where he could let loose and show off his acting chops. But he is going to be overshadowed by Big Bad Hybrid over here. He tries to act cool about it - he and Joseph are buds, after all - but the whole cast is giving off a strange vibe. Their little family has slowly been taken over by the "Originals". Daniel Gillies and Claire Holt are getting to do way more stuff this year...and Kat doesn't expect there'll be time to develop the black witch a whole lot. Not that she was ever the main concern, but it still stings a little. 

But the really weird thing isn't the new hierarchy on set. It's her romantic status. 

She and Cottrell have agreed to take a Sabbatical while still being...technically together. It's complicated, but it has to do with her crazy work schedule. He needs attention, she can't give it to him. So maybe some space will do them good.

What she wasn't counting on was Joseph being extra-nice about it. He finds out by accident when Nina asks her at the end of the first day's shoot if her and Cottrell would like to join them for drinks. She's caught off-guard momentarily, so her excuse comes out more pathetic than intended, and Nina is quick to inquire if everything is "okay". Kat assures her they're just not in the same city right now. It happens all the time.

 But Joseph texts her a bit later, saying they're both unlucky in love. 

_Speak for urself, Mister.  K._

_Oh? Have someone special then?  J._

_Yup. Myself.  K._

_That's the spirit. But I do hope you'll get back together.  J._

_Rly?  K._

_If he makes u happy.  J._

_Do u want to get back with Emily?  K._

_No, that's different.  J._

 

 

 

During one of the table-reads, Julie mentions, laughingly, that Klaus' special talent is gatecrashing parties. They are currently reading for episode 9, where he does his best to ruin Homecoming for everyone. 

Kat is not paying attention, and doesn't distinguish life from fiction. She adds, "That and drawing."  

The chattering dies down until everyone's looking at her and she feels like her face has caught on fire. _Why_ did she say that? 

Joseph is staring down at his script. 

"You can draw?" Julie asks in surprise.

"A little. I'm not very good at it." 

"Oooh, we could have Klaus be like a rebel artist," one of the writers chimes in. "Maybe his drawings inspired great artists in the past."

"Oh, God, that would be quite obnoxious of him," Joseph murmurs with a faint smile. 

"No, no, that's a great idea," Julie agrees. "An artistic edge is just what he needs. An eye for aesthetics." 

"Really, I'm good with gatecrashing," he laughs uneasily. 

Kat feels bad. She shouldn't've opened her big mouth. Now he's on the spot. She tries to send an apologetic look his way but he doesn't meet her eye.

She wonders if he still has that ballerina sketch. 

 

 

It's all amicable for a while. Even relatively simple. But nothing really works out as she planned. Because season 3 is not the same as season 2 and everyone is paying attention to Klaus. She's got more scenes with him coming up. And then Thanksgiving happens.

But let's take it one step at a time. 


End file.
